


You're Safe (Rewritten)

by Headphone_Love



Series: Let's See Some Change [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All the cheese, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cheesy, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Oh how the time has gone by, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Smitten Kageyama, Thunder and Lightning, Volleyball Dorks in Love, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Hinata took a moment, seeming unsure before offering a tiny grin. "I think I will be alright. If anything I’ll....""...Come to my house,” Kageyama finished for him, eyes leaving no room for argument.Hinata, as if knowing this would happen, snorted and gave a thumbs up."Will do."--------A visit back to the first fanfic I ever wrote on this site.It's good to be back.~HxL





	You're Safe (Rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

> Holy edits, batman. 
> 
> Just another one in my series. In short, I take an old fic, rewrite it without changing the general plot, and post to show how my style has changed, if at all. 
> 
> If you've read this before, feel free to ignore this.  
> If not, enjoy the weird debut of headphonelove :D
> 
> ~HxL

The way the ball slammed on the other side of the gym was electric.

"Gwah!" Hinata screamed, Kageyama unable to stop his own from spilling from his lips. It echoed through the gym, the two being the few left considering the time. Practice had long since ended, their peers packed and most likely home already.

_Make sure you lock up right! We are trusting you two to do the cleaning properly this time._

Yet here they were, screaming by themselves after landing their quick not once, but several times in a row.

It was exhilarating.

"Did you see that Kageyama?!" Hinata gasped, waving his hands around with flushed cheeks and wide eyes. "It was all like bam! and then my hand felt like gah! and now my heart won't stop with all the pwah!" he explained, or at least, attempted to.

Kageyama watched him, doing his best to avoid smirking at the other's exaggerated motions. Instead, he sighed and shook his head, waving a hand that told Hinata to back up. "Just get back into position so we can try again, dumbass," he muttered. If they got too cocky now, the quick would fall in success rate. They needed to keep the momentum so they could remember it during actual games. It would increase not only their resolve but the team’s itself.

Hinata, too good in a mood to care about the insulting nickname, ran back to his position. He took a deep breath, eyes closing as Kageyama spun the ball in his hands. He took a look over at the middle blocker, watching him exhale and reopen his eyes. A shudder nearly went through him.

People had always told Kageyama that he had intense concentration, and it seemed that it had partially rubbed off on the middle blocker.

This time, the smirk appeared without Kageyama caring. 

The constant slamming of the ball on the other side of the court repeated, as did the scream of success from the first years. It continued until the streets were vacant, resembling ghost towns.

Hinata panted, the sweat dripping down his face nonstop.

“One more!”

Kageyama picked up a ball, tossing it into the basket with a hesitant shake of the head. “No,” he spoke, a reminder to not only Hinata, but himself. “We need to clean and lock up or Daichi will…”

The two stared each other at the mention of their captain, shuddering afterward.

Hinata didn’t argue, though the pout on his lips showed he was still not happy about their practice ending. "Will you toss to me more tomorrow?" he asked lightly, Kageyama raising a brow.

"Why wouldn't I, idiot? " Kageyama responded calmly, Hinata's face brightening. That seemed to be all it took to give Hinata the energy he needed. He ran around the gym to collect the balls and get out the cleaning supplies.

Kageyama watched him for a moment, wondering how it was possible for someone to have such stamina. He biked every day, he practiced during lunch and even breakfast sometimes, and he always asked for another toss. Kageyama supposed he should be used to it considering that they were called the freak duo for a reason...but it never failed to catch him off guard.

He snapped out of it when Hinata was heard whining about the cleaning, the setter yelling at him to not be so whiny, despite his own lack of motivation to clean.

Once they had managed to not be at each other’s throats, the two moved towards the closet, packing everything neatly.

Once it was done, the two double checked that everything had been placed away—and placed away properly—before locking the closet door. They moved towards the exit, Hinata patting away at his bags in his own way of double checking.

"Alright, got everything?" Hinata asked once he had completed his odd ritual, Kageyama scoffing.

“I should be asking you that,” Kageyama pointed out.

Hinata flushed slightly, already knowing what his teammate was referencing. "I left my bag here _one time_ and you never let me live it down," he grumbled, hopping off the steps. “Besides, I’m not the one who freaked out because he left his nail file in their overnight once!”

Kageyama turned to glare at Hinata as best he could in his exhausted state, but the latter simply grinned, knowing he had gotten under Kageyama’s skin. Letting out a breath of disbelief, Kageyama locked up and shoved the keys into his jacket pocket.

Hinata moved around towards the bike racks, hopping around as if he hadn’t stayed for extra practice on top of everything else.

‘How scary,’ Kageyama thought, wondering how the other would be as a third year. Would he be a captain? If he was, he would surely force the rest of the team to increase their stamina too. In the real world, however, no one could keep up with Hinata Shouyou.

And Kageyama wanted to use that monster-like quality to make the idiot stronger.

“Thanks for staying later. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Hinata questioned with a tilt of his head.

Snapping from his thoughts, Kageyama shifted. "Oi,. It's late, you sure you are alright to ride?" he muttered cautiously, knowing the mountains often didn't have as many lights at this time. And if they did, Hinata would be lucky if they were working properly.

Hinata took a moment, seeming unsure before smiling a tiny bit. "I think I will be alright. If anything I’ll...."

"Come to my house,” Kageyama finished for him, eyes leaving no room for argument.

Hinata, as if knowing this would happen, snorted and gave a thumbs up.

"Will do."

* * *

 

Once home, Kageyama moved to the shower. He thought about the quick, how to make it so it wouldn’t get blocked, and how to utilize Hinata’s crazy playing style. While at first he had despised the untrained middle blocker, he realized now that it was their greatest asset.

Stamina, agility, and a reckless sense of gameplay. Those were Hinata’s strengths because half the time, not even Hinata knew what he was going to do.

When Kageyama got out of his shower and dressed, his bed called his name.  A groan leaving the setter’s lips as he plopped back. His body ached, though in a comforting way. He was being pushed to his limits. He was getting _better_.

In middle school, his body never ached after the first year. At least, not until the game he had with Hinata. That night he remembered being in a similar position as to now, though rather than relaxed, he had been angry.

He had been left in the dark about one of the fastest players for years because fate had placed the other at a nobody school, and once Kageyama met him it was, of course, on the other side of the net.

Pushing away the irritation from the past, the setter reached over to his phone and flipped it open. Eyeing through his messages to see if Hinata had texted him yet, he frowned when he saw nothing.

Should he call? Maybe it would be best to just wait it out? He sat up and ruffled his damp hair with his towel. As he was debating, he could hear his phone begin to ring and perked, eyes widening.

“Hello?” Kageyama muttered.

"Kageyama?" the voice whispered, as if hesitant to be too loud.

Definitely Hinata. The idiot.

Kageyama leaned back in his bed, relieved to at least be in contact with Hinata. “Are you home, because I heard it was supposed to rain and if you get sick…” he began until Hinata let out a slight gasp.

“Door! Open the door!”

Tensing at the way the other shouted, Kageyama moved down the stairs a lot faster than his body would have liked, grabbing the door handle and ripping it open. With wide eyes and a pounding heart, he found himself face to face with Hinata, scanning over him for injury.

While Kageyama found nothing, he did notice how Hinata’s eyes were just as wide as his own, breathing uneven and shaky. Hinata still had the phone pressed to his ear with one hand, the other holding his bike so tightly his knuckles had gone white. He was soaked from head to toe, trembling growing more visible the longer Kageyama watched.

"W..what....?" Kageyama whispered, shock and concern bleeding into his tone. Hinata looked like he had seen a ghost, for christ sake. It was clear that something had shaken him, but Kageyama didn’t see or hear anyone. All he saw was the rain that seemed to be getting heavier and the wind pushing against the trees.

Figuring that both of them being freaked out would get them nowhere, Kageyama cleared his throat. “Are you okay?” he began, hoping he sounded somewhat normal.

Hinata nodded, eyes darting behind him before returning to the setter. "Lightning," he whispered with a weak smile, and Kageyama squinted in an attempt to piece together what happened.

Nevertheless, Kageyama nodded, stepping out of the way. Hinata leaned the bike against the other's porch and quickly entered the house.

Hinata’s trembling seemed to calm for a moment, his breathing slowly evening out as his lips moved. It was as if he was whispering under his breath to himself, but before Kageyama could ask him anything, he flinched and shut his eyes.

Kageyama tensed and turned to the door, wondering if Hinata had seen something. He shut it and locked it before moving to Hinata, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Oi, are you going to tell me what happened or not?”

Hinata swallowed hard, lips in a tight line. He parted his lips, barely getting a breath out before a loud rumble sounded off, Hinata’s eyes squeezing even tighter as he crouched down. He was still on his feet surprisingly, knees to his chest and hands on his ears.

Kageyama, if not frozen in shock, would have teased him. He would have told Hinata to give up the act and go shower so he could sleep.

If anyone had told him that Hinata Shouyou had a fear of anything, he would have thought they were insane. But this...it was right in front of him.

 _Hinata_ was right in front of him.

With an awkward breath, Kageyama leaned down slowly. "Hinata...." he began, obviously unsure of how to comfort someone who was scared. As a single child who took care of himself, he never really had fears like this. His biggest fear was that he wouldn't be able to play volleyball anymore.

That was the extent of it.

Hinata didn't move, and Kageyama could see that his trembling had returned full force, whether from fear, the rain, or both, he couldn't pinpoint. He decided it was probably a mixture of the two.

"Oi, dumbass," Kageyama repeated, more confidently.

Hinata looked up, eyes wide and glassy.

With his lips in a tight line, Kageyama decided that he would act normal. He would treat him as if he wasn’t terrified, and knock some sense into him that way.

In short, Kageyama would wait until Hinata was ready to tell him what was wrong.

"You should change. If you get sick I'm kicking your ass."

Hinata swallowed and let out a laugh. It was hollow, shaky, and maybe even a little choked.

Kageyama's eyes narrowed. 'Don't you dare use that laugh on me,' he thought to himself.

Holding out a hand to help his partner up, Kageyama watched him carefully.

Hinata eyed it for a moment, reaching out and grabbing it tightly. Kageyama nearly flinched at the temperature difference between them both but pulling the other to his feet regardless.

Leading Hinata to his room, Kageyama knew he would have to try and find some dry clothing. Anything in Hinata's bag was most likely damp, at best.

Hinata remained silent the entire time, flinching whenever he saw what he thought was lightning, or even heard a noise remotely similar to thunder. His shaking hadn't stopped, and it made Kageyama uneasy.

"You’re freezing," Kageyama commented, squeezing Hinata's hand slightly as the other nodded slowly.

"Rain is cold," Hinata replied, Kageyama humming in agreement. He let go of Hinata's hand, much to Hinata’s hesitation, but his expression wasn't visible before a shirt covered his head. Kageyama continued to toss articles of clothing at him until he had a potential outfit to wear for sleep.

"Bathroom is there, shower and warm up. We just bought our percentage for that attack up to 85%, we don’t need it dropping," Kageyama reminded before moving to the bed. Hinata eyed him, as if seeing through his spiel, but just bowed his head and stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him gently.

Kageyama relaxed once he heard the shower start, but kept an ear out for the other in case he fell or dropped something. He frowned and wondered how he could help Hinata return to normal. He was curious as to how his fear had even begun, as he had never met another person scared of lightning. Despite having known Hinata for months why had he missed such a large fear?

_'Is it going to rain? I’ll leave early, then. No umbrella, you know?’_

_'Those clouds look a bit suspicious.....you said it wasn’t going to storm tonight, Bakageyama!'_

Kageyama’s eyes grew before closing, a breath of irritation leaving his lips.

He was the dumbass, this time. 

* * *

 

It was about half an hour later when Hinata emerged, hair still flat against his face but slowly returning to its normal style with a little ruffling. His cheeks were a bit flushed, eyes on the floor as the towel rested on his hair.

"Thanks, Kageyama," Hinata said with a bit more normalcy. Kageyama's eyes wandered over the other, taking in the sight of him in clothes far too large for him. The shirt wasn't too bad, but the pants were tightened to the limit and still seemed to hang a bit low.

"S...so....?"

Kageyama snapped back to reality and raised a brow. "So?" he repeated as Hinata let out a frustrated breath.

"Get it over with," Hinata demanded, hiding behind his hands as Kageyama stood and crossed his arms.

"Get _what_ over with, dumbass?"

"The teasing! You....you think it’s stupid, don't you? A boy my age being scared of..." he flinched at the flash from the window, “...of….that!”

Kageyama let out a breath of disbelief. "I might be hard on you, but fears are one thing I wouldn’t tease anyone about. And if I ever did, it would be in public so it was obvious I wasn’t serious."

Hinata looked up from his sleeves and seemed shocked, eyes wide from the statement. He relaxed, as if not expecting the kindness. “Thanks,” he whispered with a tiny smile, eyes flickering between gratitude and surprise. “I appreciate—” he froze again, Kageyama seeing it first hand and feeling his teeth grit at the way Hinata changed so quickly.

Hinata hugged his knees to his chest, letting out a small whimper at a particularly large crack from the storm outside, one so loud even Kageyama flinched. He hadn't expected it to become such a large storm. He made a mental note to call his mother later and warn her to be careful when returning. It was bound to flood in certain areas.

"Get up," Kageyama said with a hardened look, but Hinata just shook his head. At this, Kageyama sighed deeply and moved to sit beside his partner, eyes softening for a moment. "Well then, talk to me," he offered, rubbing the back of his neck as Hinata looked at him with squinted eyes. Kageyama could see the beginnings of tears, swallowing hard.

Kageyama let out a small, awkward chuckle.

This startled Hinata as well, but he just offered a tiny giggle in return, it coming out airy. "Talk to you a...about what?" he whispered as the setter shrugged.

"Volleyball," Kageyama said as he held out a hand again. "Though, let's move off the ground. I’ll kill you if I end up with a sore neck or back," he warned as Hinata nodded and took his hand. Kageyama frowned at the still cold hand, wondering if it had gotten colder. He ignored it, allowing Hinata to lie down while he sat closer to the window to block it somewhat. If Hinata was closer to the wall, hopefully, he wouldn’t be as jittery.

Kageyama held back a smile when Hinata wrapped himself in the blankets, glad he wouldn’t have to force the other to use them. "Who said you could use my blankets, dumbass?"

"Shut up....I’m fearing for my life here," Hinata retorted with a small pout, Kageyama smirking at the normal response. This was good.

"A bit of an over exaggeration, don't you think?"

Hinata laughed, throat a bit raspy, but a laugh nonetheless."Sorry. For this," he said lightly. Before Kageyama could speak, he continued. "I was going to ask if I could stay but didn't want to bother you. If I had done that, we both might have been asleep, or you would have and you wouldn't have to deal with me being a wimp," he said with a cheeky grin, but it was still forced.

Kageyama felt his eye twitch. He reached out a hand and grabbed the top of Hinata's head, squeezing as Hinata whined, trying to pull his hand away.

"Stop being so damn sorry," Kageyama said with his eyes locked onto the other. Hinata shuddered, though not from the cold this time around. “ _it doesn’t suit you_ ,” Kageyama hissed while Hinata whined and reached out to pull Kageyama's hair in an attempt to get him to release him.

"I get it! I get it! Ow, you are going to pull out my hai—!"

Another crack caught their attention, Hinata's breathing picked up as his hands left Kageyama's hair, settling for his shirt and holding onto it tightly. Kageyama frowned deeply, sighing and moving his hands from the other's head to his back. His other approach hadn't worked, so it was time to switch gears.

"You're safe here," Kageyama assured Hinata sniffed and nodded.

"Yeah..." Hinata replied after a few moments. "Thanks."

"Try to rest. We need all the energy we can get for tomorrow."

He could almost feel Hinata smile at that and felt the elder nod.

"Yeah," the middle blocker repeated, a bit louder this time. Kageyama pulled the sheets over them both, avoiding the way his cheeks heated when Hinata wrapped his arms around him. He returned the gesture—albeit awkwardly—but returned.

“Who would have thought Bakageyama could comfort anyone?” Hinata teased, Kageyama rolling his eyes. He didn't mind, though, finding that for the first time that night since Hinata had shown up, the other had finally stopped shaking.

* * *

 

Kageyama could feel the vein in his forehead grow, Hinata having been murdered ten times over in his mind. "What do you mean I took _advantage_ of you?" Kageyama hissed as they walked to practice, Hinata pouting.

"You were so sweet and made my heart go all gwah!, I usually only feel that when I play volleyball and I get to spike!" Hinata pointed out as Kageyama paused, expression conflicted between pleased and pissed.

Hinata seemed to notice what he said as well and sucked in a breath."I...I mean..."

Kageyama smirked, moving closer as Hinata avoided his eyes. “I make you go gwah, huh?” he said, eyes flickering. Hinata laughed nervously, attempting to find a way to make a run for it.

Rather than wait for him to do so, Kageyama grabbed at his hand, it being the only thing that he could do without losing all nerve. "You make my heart go all gwah too, idiot," Kageyama admitted, looking up at the now clear skies. When he didn’t hear any response, he peeked at the other from the corner of his eye, only to see him so red, he looked on the verge of passing out.

Kageyama's eyes lit up for a moment as he did his best to hold back a smile. His face no doubt showed his pleasure, however, and so he took a deep breath. He moved in front of Hinata, the other looking at him with pure embarrassment. Kageyama leaned in, pressing his forehead against Hinata’s carefully.

"You admit it first," he murmured calmly, “so you better take responsibility.”

Hinata bit his lip and seeming unsure of what it meant, but nodding. "Okay."

Kageyama pulled away, the smile forcing its way onto his face, it taking all his power to not chuckle or laugh in relief.

Hinata couldn’t do anything but watch Kageyama’s back as he walked away, the words "Karasuno High School" all that the middle blocker was left with. Did this mean that he and Kageyama were a thing now? Did this mean that they would do things normal couples did?

Feeling elated, Hinata suddenly wasn’t too concerned about the next storm, or the storm after that, or after that.

What did he have to fear when he had Kageyama?

"You coming, dumbass?"

Hinata looked up to see Kageyama staring back at him, brow raised and head tilted.

"Yeah!" Hinata called back, running to catch up to Kageyama whose normal glare seemed to be replaced with a slightly softer gaze.

“Good. We have a quick to showcase,” Kageyama reminded, though when he felt a pinky connect with his own, he lost his train of thought. He looked over to see Hinata grinning, wide and unabashed.

Kageyama had a feeling he'd need to showcase two things today. 


End file.
